ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hilio Mohim
'Wir nannten ihn Hilio The Darkedge.' Haare sind wieder kurz. Hilio ist ziemlich groß für die Verhältnisse seines Volkes. Er besitzt die schlanke Statur eines Schwertkämpfers und versteht wohl nicht so recht das Konzept von 'sich gehen lassen'. Allerdings hat er wohl auch besseres zu tun als Tagein und Tagaus nur zu trainieren und Leute mit seinem Schwert zu hauen, was er sonderbarerweise nie mit hat. Auffällig an ihm sind wohl in erster Linie die Haare und die Augen. Erstere sind weiß und Zweitere so unfassbar hell und farblos, dass 'weiß' schon sehr nahe herankommt. Oder hellgrau. Durch diesen sehr hellen Zustand seiner Augen ist es wirklich schwer in diesen so etwas wie Wärme oder Freundlichkeit zu sehen, aber wer Hilio mal so gesehen und gehört hat der wird wohl auch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass das alles schon ziemlich passend so ist. Mal davon ab hat er eine Narbe am Mund, die aber sein Gesicht leider nicht wirklich verunstaltet. Denn er ist hübsch. Jedoch nicht 'männlich-attraktiv'-hübsch, sondern mehr so 'mädchenhaft-feminin'-hübsch. Ohne den albernen kleinen Flusenbart, mit etwas Schminkzeug und Perücke, sowie einem Kleid könnte man ihn glatt für eine Frau halten. Wenn er denn mal nicht böse guckt. Denn böse gucken tut er häufig und... na ja. Eigentlich immer. Wohl um seiner Schönheit entgegenzusteuern auf die ein männlicher Mann wohl kaum stolz sein kann. Dass er immer so guckt lässt sich übrigens aus der Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen schließen. Werden die wohl häufig böse zusammengezogen! Aufgrund seiner femininen Erscheinung ist es überdies ein ganz schönes Glücksspiel wenn man sein Alter erraten will. Er könnte locker zwanzig Jahre alt sein, aber irgendwie auch dreißig oder noch älter, wenn man der hochnäsigen, desinteressierten, grantigen Stimme etwas lauscht. Seine Haut ist wohl von Natur aus dunkler, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er aus dem Süden... etwa Thanalan... zu kommen scheint. An Kleidung ist er mittlerweile auf einen seltsamen blauen Mantel mit schwarzer Weste umgestiegen. Nun trägt er sogar Stiefel und eine richtige Hose für Erwachsene! Die Hände sind nicht die Hände eines Typen der sein ganzes Leben als Handwerker gearbeitet hat. Die Finger sind eine Mischung aus dünn und kräftig. Mittelmaß also. Eher mit leichtem Gepäck gesegnet wirkt er schnell wie ein Reisender. Meistens hat er nur ein Messer dabei. Also als 'Waffe'. Filzt man aber seine Taschen kann man schonmal die eine oder Andere seltsame Überraschung erleben! Inhalt der Taschen *Gil *Vogelfedern (unterschiedl.) *Vogelfutter *Spielkarten (Triple Triad) *?? *Ein Salzstreuer *?? *Man sagt ihm nach ein ganz schöner Arsch zu sein. *Der soll unberechenbar sein. *?? *Ist stellenweise richtig mies derb drauf! *Soll sich seltsamerweise zuverlässig um die Arbeit kümmern für die er bezahlt wird. *Wird von einigen als seltsamer 'Sonderling' bezeichnet *Offenbar hält der Arsch jeden für unfähig der kein Spiegelei zubereiten kann. *?? *Hat kein Talent darin sich Freunde zu machen. *?? *?? *Ihm wird nachgesagt ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer zu sein... *... aber genau so viele Quellen behaupten, er sei ein totaler Laie. *Zauberei! *Besitzt offenbar ein Auge für Betrügereien *?? *?? *Gibt 1A Fussmassagen *?? *?? Manchen Gerüchten nach, lässt er sich für jeden Job anheuern, solange man ihn bezahlt. Anderen Gerüchten nach, sucht er nach ebenbürtigen Schwertkämpfern. Noch weiteren Gerüchten nach, ist er wohl auf der Suche nach etwas ohne zu wissen wieso. Und wieder anderen Gerüchten nach, will er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Freak Nichts. Er blieb stehen. Wenn er heute so darüber nachdachte, dann war es seine erste wirkliche Entscheidung im Leben gewesen. Denn was sind Entscheidungen? Entscheidungen sind die Dinger die dafür sorgen, dass Dinge passieren. Und Dinge passieren ständig und überall, also werden auch ständig und überall Entscheidungen getroffen. Und die erste Entscheidung des Jungen war es stehenzubleiben. Es war nicht die heldenhafteste Entscheidung, wenn man es so platt und ohne Kontext erzählt. Nichts um vor einer Frau oder kleinen Kindern zu prahlen. Viel mehr mag es als Beginn einer philosophischen Debatte oder... wie hier... als Anfang taugen. Der Anfang einer Geschichte. Und diese Geschichte ist wie andere Geschichten. Nur schlechter. Der Junge blieb stehen. Er stand in einer roten Lache, aber das war ihm gleichgültig. Der Wind hatte sich gedreht, eine andere Flagge wurde gehisst, die Borke stülpte sich um und der Sand war nun bis auf den letzten Korn hinabgeflossen. Die Männer bemerkten es nicht und hätten es wohl niemals gemerkt, wenn der Junge so schlau gewesen wäre die Klappe zu halten. Aber Klugheit mag ihn erst später angefallen haben. "Ich will nicht mehr.", sagte der Junge und die Männer hielten an und schauten zurück auf das zurückgelassene Feld aus Dingen, einst Lebendig, nun tot. Der Sand würde sich warm anfühlen, hätte der Junge keine Sandalen an. Er spürte, dass er feucht war. Durchdrungen von dem Blut von Leuten die nicht hätten sterben müssen, es aber getan haben. Das war nunmal so und ließ sich nicht wirklich ändern. "Eyh, Boss. Dein Bastard will nich' mehr hat'r gesagt!", kam es von Wichtel. Er war der Kleinste der Männer. Natürlich war Wichtel größer als der Junge, aber der Junge zählte ja auch nicht zu den Männern und war, wie es sich für Jungen gehörte, nun mal klein. Doch der Junge interessierte sich nicht für Wichtel. Seine Augen waren auf den einzigen Hinterkopf im Bach der Gesichter vor sich gerichtet. "Dann lasst ihn doch.", ertönte es träge von ihm und er ging weiter, sorgte dafür, dass die Männer ihm folgten. Der Junge verbrachte einige Minuten damit den Männern nachzusehen, wie sie mit ihrem Vieh über den Wüstensand weiter der Sonne nach Westen folgend zogen, ehe ihm leichter zumute wurde. Er setzte sich hin und griff unter seinen Hintern in eine fremde Tasche um einen Beutel voll Nüsse dort herauszuziehen. Der Schatten der Schlucht, des Passes, tauchte den Ort des Geschehens in ein wandelndes Spiel aus Farben, so man denn den Sand betrachtete. Aber das tat der Junge nicht. Er zurrte seine Beute auf, entnahm eine Nuss und zerkaute sie, fortan mit Weiteren verfahrend. Natürlich. Es steckte kein Plan dahinter. Er wollte nur nicht mehr. Was genau er nicht mehr wollte ließe sich nur schwer wirklich direkt und einfach formulieren. Keine Toten mehr? Keine Leichfledderei? Keine wenig kindgerechten Witze am Abend? Keine stinkenden Strümpfe waschen? Keine Späße mehr auf seine Kosten? Toten ließen sich nur schwer vermeiden. Mit Leichenfledderei hatte er kein Problem. Die Witze waren manchmal lustig. Die Luft konnte er lange anhalten und Leute die über ihn lachten waren meist dumme Leute, so fand der Jung'. Was also nicht mehr wollen? Er beschloss sitzen zu bleiben und auf eine Antwort zu warten. Und wenn keine kam, würde schon etwas anderes kommen. Vielleicht der Tod. Vielleicht ein Gott. Es war ihm gleich. Immerhin leisteten dem Jungen die Geier Gesellschaft, denen er ja nun nicht so ganz unähnlich war. Den Karren hörte er als Erstes. Quietsch Quietsch. Sehen tat er ihn als Zweites. Davor fielen seine Augen auf diese bunte Flagge über einem noch viel größerem Wagen. Schwebend. Chocobos, ganze Vier, davor. Es wunderte den Jungen, dass jene Reisenden es wagten mit dem großen Ballon durch den Pass zu ziehen. Immerhin hatten enge Steinschluchten die Angewohnheit auseinander zu fallen und spitze Brocken von oben nach unten zu werfen. Es dauerte nicht lang', da hatte der Mann ganz vorn wohl den Jungen und das um ihn herum entdeckt, denn er stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus und der gesamte Zug an Reisenden hielt an. Teilnahmslos beobachtete der Junge und spuckte eine faule Nuss zur Seite aus. Da kamen mehr Leute nach vorn, gingen wieder nach hinten, standen in dichter Traube zusammen und beratschlagten möglicherweise. Dann kam eine Gestalt nach vorn, links, rechts und hinten von gerüsteten Wesen flankiert, und auf das Schlachtfeld zu. Es war eine Frau. Alt und Groß. Das erkannte er trotz ihrer Maske, die sie vor der intensiven Sonne schützen sollte. Ihren Ausdruck vermochte der Junge aber nicht zu deuten, als sie sich die leblosen Körper besah, die meisten um ihre Wunden gekrümmt am Boden liegend. Die Wachmannschaft wiederum verhielt sich wie es sich für eine Wachmannschaft gehörte: Still und Ruhig und Aufmerksam. Der Junge war geduldig und wartete, bis die Frau vor ihm stand und ihre Maske hob. Alt und Groß. Wusste er's doch. "Warum sitzt du da?", fragte sie. "Warum nicht?", gab der Junge zurück. "Es ist respektlos dem Toten gegenüber." "Glaub' ich nicht. Er ist tot. Die Lebenden interessieren ihn nicht mehr." "Aber ich, eine Lebende, interessiere mich für ihn. Und ich wünsche, dass du ihm den Respekt erweist, dem sein lebloser Körper zusteht." Der Logik konnte nicht einmal er widersprechen, also stand er auf und trat einen Schritt von der Leiche weg, einen Blick auf sie werfend. "..." Dann wandte er seine Augen wieder der Frau zu, die ihn unentwegt angesehen hatte. Gut. Das war gruselig. "Gibst du mir eine ab?", fragte sie und er zurrte den Beutel direkt nach der Frage dicht. "Nein." "Wollen wir denn vielleicht tauschen?" "Was hast du denn?" "Was möchtest du?" Die Frage kam nicht unerwartet, aber er hatte dennoch gehofft, sie würde sie nicht stellen. Eine Antwort hatte er nämlich nicht. ... Oder war das die Antwort? "Nichts." . . . . . 'Beauty and Harmony' KLICK 'Old man' KLICK 'Fuck this' KLICK 'Mohim' KLICK Hilio Kid01.jpg Hilio Mohim02.jpg Hilio Mohim-nofilter.jpg Hilio-NoFilter2.jpg Mohim0X.jpg